It was one of those days
by Rc
Summary: It was one of -those- days. First it's Draco's Volvo, Then it's the Dv-da. Now it's the morning with the Hangover. Joy, what could possibe happen next?


~~~~~It was one of those days~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Are questioning me?  
  
Rating: Anything from G to NC-17  
  
Character couples: Harry/Draco. Remus/Sirius. Serevus/Greoge (cause I'm weird!) Herm/Ron.  
  
Summary: Every day it one of Those days. Ya know?  
  
Better Summary: Basically a story of Harry and Draco's relationship to come. Nothing really, resembling a plot. So yeah.  
  
Author notes: Thanks for sticking with me all these months. Yours, Ours, etc. and etc. will be done before (don't quote me) or AFTER Christmas (no later than a week).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was one of those days. You know the ones. The kind when you happen to stray outside for a bit of fresh air and that perfect breeze hits your face. The sky's a clear blue with beautiful clouds placed strategically in the heavens. You decide to play hooky from work and lay on your roof without a shirt. OK.....So maybe you wouldn't lie on your roof without a shirt, but Draco was most definitely laying on his. The only thing bothering him was the fact he wished he had on jean board shorts because the tar from the roof was most definitely sticking to his new tan khakis. He could feel the tar seeping into the soft fabric, ok maybe he couldn't but his mind was to numb to think of anything else. Plus those khakis were new. And damn expensive! He sighed.  
  
"Reckon I should at least get the house cleaned. And do whatnot and such." He stretched his long lanky body on the hot roof and stood. He wiped off his hands on his pants, why not they were already ruined (Draco had seen the black oily splotch on his thigh). Damn!  
  
Draco spent the remainder of his day cleaning. He cleaned his bedroom, the kitchen, the 3 bathrooms, did the laundry, washed the dishes, and cleaned the garage. Now if you thought that was a lot to do, he even managed to find the time around 4:00 that evening to attempt to fix his old Volvo.  
  
It was around 4:30 when a black SUV pulled into his driveway. Draco looked up from under the hood. The SUV's engine died and the driver's door open to reveal a very well dressed Harry Potter. Draco rolled his eyes. "Evenin' Draco." The well dressed Boy-Who-Lived greeted. Draco looked up again when Harry had walked up to him. Draco stood tall. He was a mess. Blond hair (that was once gel slicked) had black drops of oil in it and was sticking up in odd angles from having finger's run through it; his once beautiful Khaki's were torn in many places (and also grease stained); and sweat covered every available inch of his chest, face, arms, and torso. Harry laughed. "So, finally getting around to fixing her?" he asked motioning at the Volvo he now leaned against. Draco snorted in amusement and anger.  
  
"No. Just thought I'd give it a try, she's being a perverse whore. Damn machine won't even play the radio. Damn muggle contraption!" he gave the Volvo a swift kick to the left front tire and hissed. Harry cackled evilly and received a glare from his blond haired companion. Harry moved to stand in front of the car. He un-did the button on his pin striped black suit jacket and threw it over the lid of the outdoor trash can then proceed to roll up his sleeves. As an after thought, he removed his matching pin striped hat and threw it to join his jacket.  
  
"Ok, ferret face, let's see what we've got here, shall I?"  
  
"OH! By all means...go right ahead. (I hope you sprayed in the face with oil!)" Draco said and mumbled as he moved aside to allow Harry more work place. Harry grinned the set to work on Draco's Volvo.  
  
About an hour and half later Draco was sitting in the driver's seat drinking cold rum from the bottle and Harry sat next to him with a beer. The flood light's were on and shining into their faces. Draco lowered the light visor. "Well thanks Potter. Now it won't even start!" he hissed and took a swig of his rum. It stung as it traveled down his throat to his stomach. Harry looked over.  
  
"Wait it started before?" he asked and emphasize by pointed at one random place then to another. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yep it started, through once you got a block away it would die."  
  
Harry took a long drink. "I think it's time to bury this car, mate."  
  
Draco looked hurt but nodded. "You're right I've had this car for 7 years. That would make it 22 years old. I'm the second owner." Draco caressed the steering wheel loving before Harry patted his shoulder. "S'ok mate. I got an idea. Why we, you and me, go inside, sit on the couch, put in 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and get piss drunk. Sound good?" Harry looked at Draco before taking the rum from him. "No more, mate. Save it for movie time."  
  
Draco laughed dryly. "I've got 6 more bottle's!"  
  
"Oh, then, here ya go." Harry shoved the rum back to Draco. They got out of the car and locked the doors. Harry grabbed his jacket and hat before catching up with Draco to walk up to the door.  
  
"And here we come Johnny-boy!" Draco yelled and laughed. Harry and Draco laughed in their own little chorus and leaned against each other to walk to the house.  
  
Once they had made it inside, and changed. If walking into the house was hard enough, getting changed wasn't much better. Draco took harry up to his room and mentioned something about giving Harry some clothes. He striped down in front the Boy-Wonder and began to dig through drawers. Harry glanced at Draco then turned away. WAIT! Hold up! Rewind that!  
  
Harry's head snapped toward Draco. He was instantly sober. Draco was pulling on green plaid pajama pants and threw Harry some red ones. Following the drunken blonde's movement's with his eyes, Harry saw Draco's strong back muscles bend and pull when he put on a gray night shirt with the words "BAD A$$!" on the front. Harry blushed and quickly changed himself. Draco took a swig.  
  
"Come along 'Arry. Time ta' watch." Draco giggled.  
  
They don't know what time it was when they woke. But Harry had a lightweight on his chest and something was tangled in his legs. He cracked his green eyes and closed it instantly. Light! TOO much LIGHT! Damn Draco had a bright living room! Wait. Draco that's right. He opened his eyes again and gasped. Draco was lying curled up against Harry on the couch. His head of dirty blond hair lying on Harry's bare chest, Draco's arm was grasping at Harry's stomach and Harry realized that Draco's legs were the legs Harry was entangled with. He looked at the T.V and saw the menu screen for the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Dv-da(1). Harry sighed. They had been so drunk that the second their heads hit the soft cushions of Draco's couch they were out like a light. Now then, That brought Harry to the Manhattan sized headache beating in his head. Ow....  
  
It was turning out to be one of those days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1= Dv-da is how I say DVD. 


End file.
